The mounting substrate on which electronic components are mounted is manufactured by a component mounting line configured by coupling a plurality of component mounting devices to each other, in which the substrate is transported on a component mounting line from an upstream side toward a downstream side whereby a plurality of electronic components are sequentially mounted on the substrate by the respective component mounting devices. In a component supply unit of the component mounting devices, a plurality of part feeders such as tape feeders are disposed in parallel for each of component types. When a plurality of substrate types are to be produced, because a required component type is different according to the substrate type, a feeder position change associated with the replacement or addition of the part feeder is executed as a production preparation work every time the substrate type is switched to another. The feeder position change is executed on the basis of production data created in advance according to the type of substrate. After the feeder position change has been finished, or component replenishment is executed during execution of the production, it is confirmed whether an electronic component set actually matches a component type defined in the production data, or not (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In the prior art disclosed in this Patent Literature, identification information affixed to the part feeder is read and checked against the production data to detect erroneous insertion of the part feeder. If the erroneous insertion is detected, an alarm indicative of this fact is issued, and the operation of the mounting device stops, thereby preventing the occurrence of the erroneous mounting in which another type of component different from a regular component is erroneously mounted.